


Drabbles and Prompts

by UnderwaterOphelia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterOphelia/pseuds/UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: Specific to KogKag drabbles and asks from Tumblr.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. What She'd Been Missing

Kagome sat with her head tilted against the old well, shivering against the early Spring cold and pulling her heavy kimono closer around herself. The pretty green furisode had been a gift from Sango last year, but despite its beauty she couldn't seem to care about the grass stains probably being rubbed in.

“Mama, I know it’s been over for years now, but I didn’t know it’d still hurt this much.” A tear slipped down her face and she angrily wiped it away. She knew it was dumb, still talking into the well like her family could hear her, but tonight she couldn’t help it.

“Kagome? What are you doing out here?”

The unexpected sound of Kouga’s voice had her turning her head to the right, looking to the forest where he stood in the treeline. She hurriedly wiped away the evidence of her tears, but knew it wouldn’t really help. He’d smell the salt anyways.

“I heard there was a marriage going on, so I came to deliver a gift from the pack.” He awkwardly made a motion, lifting the large bottle of sake in his hands. When she made no effort to move, he walked over and crouched down, approaching almost like one would a wounded animal.

“Speaking of, why are you out here and not getting married right now? Can’t have a wedding without a bride...” She tried to turn her face away from his concerned eyes, to look anywhere but those sweet baby blues, but a tender hand turned her chin back to hers.

“I’m not getting married today, probably not ever.” The whisper slid out of her lips before she could stop it. 

“What’d he do Kagome?” She was surprised to see the anger spreading across his face, the ookami practically vibrating rage from his pores.

“It’s not that Kouga. He didn’t do anything.” She blew out a breath before confessing, “Inuyasha and I, we aren’t together anymore. It was never me that he was marrying. He married a village girl today, Hina. Everyone's down in the village celebrating now.”

The words hung in the air for a minute before Kouga sat back on his haunches with a short chuckle. 

“Well fuck going to the wedding then. Really, this gift was supposed to be for you. You’re pack, not him. I couldn’t give two shits about Inuyasha.” He handed over the bottle and slumped down beside her as she awkwardly smiled and took it. 

"Thanks Kouga, it means a lot."

Their silence as they basked in the moonlight was palpable, the very air around them heavy with its weight. 

"We just weren't right for each other I guess. We tried to make it work, but daily life just got boring after our adventures. We fought all the time. I think we were too alike, both too stubborn to coexist." 

She stared down at the alcohol and thumbed the bottle neck as she talked, debating whether to open it up right then. Deciding to heed its call, she uncorked the bottle and took a huge swig. Her eyes watered at the burn as she passed it to Kouga so he could have some.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though. I get it." Kouga's empathetic words drifted to her as she leaned her head back to look at the stars. The sound of him setting aside the bottle after drinking his fill had her looking his way, tears filling her eyes at the small smile he wore.

"Will you hold me?" The whisper of her voice was so quiet that it almost drowned out by the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. "I know you have Ayame and I don't want to come between you two but I just...I think if you don't hug me right now I might fall apart." 

He pulled her close before she could even finish the sentence, enveloping her in his arms and letting her lean her head back against his breastplate. His warmth seeped into her skin and she let out a sigh as she relaxed into his embrace.

"There's no Ayame anymore either." Her startled look must've prompted him for more, because he continued with, "We had the opposite problem as you two did. You said that you two fought all the time, but Ayame was just… too tame. She always just agreed with everything, like she had no opinion, no spark. I guess we weren't very compatible either. We broke it off a few months ago."

He leaned his chin on her shoulder, hot puffs of breath warming her and making her hair stand on edge a bit. She couldn't tell if the warmth creeping down her spine was from the sake as she took another swig or from the way Kouga was tentatively nuzzling her shoulder. 

And when she turned and held up the sake over her shoulder, their eyes locked as he gently placed his lips over the neck to drink as she held it aloft. The tension in the air thickened, left her feeling dizzy and out of breath. Sturdy hands came up from where they had cradled her waist to cork the bottle and set it aside.

Kagome didn't dare speak, barely breathed as that hand came up to caress her flushed cheek. The soft murmur of her name fell from his lips as he inched closer, seemingly intoxicated by the alcohol and her presence. God, he was so close, breath smelling faintly of rice wine and cheeks dappled in a light blush. 

The moment their lips touched she knew she was in trouble. 

She was addicted, head spinning and a low moan escaping as she cuddled closer. Kagome turned, kneeling between his legs and encircling her arms around his neck. His lips slanted over hers softly, hands settling on her hips and bringing their bodies closer.

What was this feeling? 

Tight heat seemed to travel down the length of her body as his tongue snaked along the seam of her lips.

Was this what she’d been missing before?

She traced the tip of a fang with her tongue and felt him shudder. It was heady, this power she seemed to have over him right now. 

Her legs seemed to move on their own and she straddled his thigh, hiking up her kimono enough so it was comfortable. His mouth caught her gasp as her bare flesh met corded muscle. 

Her modern preference for panties had faded long ago.

Kouga’s hands seemed like they were everywhere, one caressing the soft flesh of her outer thigh while the other tangled in her hair, bringing her lips closer in a bruising torrent of endless kisses. She clung to his armor, trying to untangle the straps before he took over and quickly shed the breastplate. 

A quick pull of the obscured cord beneath her obi and it was loosened enough to pull it away, shivering at the cold breeze as the kimono parted. Kouga brought her back, meeting her chest to chest and growling at the feel of her bare skin crushed against his. 

Her ankles wrapped around his waist as he laid her down, trapping the heat between their bodies. Kouga kissed up her jawline, panted in her ears as they writhed together. At the thrust of her hips against his, he pushed his furs down, snagging them with his claws as they bunched around his knees.

As he was bared between them Kagome's hands took on a mind of their own. Kouga was barely able to hold still, letting her explore the feeling of his chest under her fingertips, tracing the dips between each individual ridge. She was fairly certain she heard him whimper as she trailed a hand down, searching for that thick bulge she'd felt earlier. 

But when her palm finally gripped him, her eyes widened. God, he'd rip her apart! Kagome knew she had small hands, but she couldn't even fully wrap her hand around him. Clearly, foreplay was going to be essential here.

Her soft whisper of "touch me" in his ear had Kouga biting the claws off of two fingers and his hand between her thighs in a heartbeat. He groaned out her name as he touched her slick flesh, quickly finding her clit and brushing soft circles around it. 

She was already so ready, drenching the palm of his hand as he slid a finger inside her and then the second. The feeling of those digits curling deep against her walls had Kagome biting her lip and sliding her hand along his length. 

His hips thrust into her hand wildly, panting across her collarbone and spreading shivers across her flesh. Kagome’s hand came up to knead her breast, nearly driven mad by the domineering plunges of his fingers. She was nearly over the edge when he slowed those thrusts, the hard circles on her clit becoming barely-there brushes.

"K-Kouga… please!" He deliberately slid his fingers across her clit as he pulled them out, and her thighs jumped at the sensation. They locked eyes together as he brought them up to his mouth and licked, growling at the taste of her. 

Kagome was impatient though, and forcefully squeezed his dick as she guided him down to her entrance. 

They simultaneously cursed as he slid inside her, her needy gasp of “Oh God” only drowned out by his sharp growl of “Fuck!” Kouga seemed to fight to keep the pace slow to help her adjust to his size, not realizing that she didn’t want him to hold back.

Frustrated and aching, Kagome put her hands up against his pecs and pushed with all her strength, rolling them over so that she was on top. The startled, tipsy look on his face as she rode him was endearing, but she pushed aside those thoughts in favor of grinding against him. 

The slip of her silk kimono against their skin was tantalizing, but as she leaned back it slipped off her shoulders and fell. The moonlight illuminated her from behind, the glow making her skin seem iridescent, ethereal.

Kouga let her have her way with him, only occasionally bucking his hips when it became too much. A gasp burst out of her from the touch of his fingers on her clit, making her thighs tremble with every thrust. 

Kagome leaned back and grasped his powerful thighs as his fingers became more frantic. Her head leaned back and breasts bounced with every grind, riding him like her life depended on it. Every muscle strained, tension wound tight as Kouga's other hand gripped her hip and helped her bounce faster.

The change in pace had her walls fluttering once, twice, and then clenching down so hard they both saw stars. Broken sobs of his name were followed by his hoarse growl, their calls echoing through the night air. 

Kagome's legs collapsed and she fell forward onto his chest, panting like she'd just run a marathon. It was a few minutes before she'd collected herself enough to look up at him, not knowing what to say. 

Her anxiety was quickly replaced by a small smile though, when she realized he'd fallen asleep under her. Shivering, she tucked her fallen kimono around them and instantly melted into his body heat, the warmth lulling her to sleep. She wasn’t quite sure what all of this meant for them, but for now she was content enough to let it be.


	2. Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from "Here's Where I'm Putting All My Gay Shit" since this is also KogKag.

When Kagome had first gently told Inuyasha that she wasn't interested anymore, Kouga was probably the happiest man alive, demon or human. But as the days passed by he noticed something. 

Kagome's eyes wandered.

That wasn't an issue per se, except for the fact that they didn't always wander just to him. In fact, they didn't wander to men almost at all.

It had started when he'd been in the village checking up on Kagome after they'd completed the jewel. They'd been talking and nothing had seemed out of place until the distinct scent of Kagome's arousal teased his nose. 

He'd taken it as a good sign, until he noticed that her eyes were watching Sango hang up laundry in the distance, and every time she bent over Kagome's eyes widened. 

The next week when he'd come by again it was the same issue. They'd been chatting and she was even mildly flirting back, until some of the village women walked past and Kagome had blushed. 

It wasn't an issue in his mind though. Wolves were  _ flexible. _ They didn't adhere to human standards of "normalcy" and the thought that his woman was a bit wild had him grinning. 

But then Kouga realized that he didn't recall her ever smelling that way for Inuyasha, and he could never really decipher the mixed signals she gave him either. Interested, not interested, and back again. 

He'd seen her watching him without his armor on before though, and that gave him hope. 

But he needed to know if she was interested at all. He wouldn't press her for any of the details, just a simple yes or no about his courtship specifically.

And so when he found the opportunity to whisk her away into the forest before she went to bed, he took it. 

Her surprised gasp quieted down once she realized who'd kidnapped her, again, and she endured the blistering speed of his run as he cradled her protectively. 

Once they were out of hearing range, he gently sat her down in a clearing and looked her in the eyes. 

“Kagome, we need to talk.”

~

Those were never good words. 

Thoughts whirled around in her brain, consuming her with worry as Kouga stood before her nervously.

“Look, I’ve noticed lately that you’ve been… looking at other people. Women. I just wanna know, are my advances in the wrong here? Should I back off if you’re… if you’re not into…?” 

The blush on his face was charming as he looked away and she could feel a matching one blooming on her own face.

“ _ Kouga _ ...”

The way she said his name had his eyes snapping back to hers, and she smiled lightly.

“I, well I don’t know what to say. Thank you, I think? For thinking of my feelings.” He seemed to deflate in front of her as if fearing the worst, so she rushed to reassure him. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like it!” She was tomato red by this point as she grabbed his hand.

“I just, well I like you. I just also happen to like looking at women too…” The feeling of his hand squeezing hers sent a shiver down her spine.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m  _ flexible _ .”

And as she brought his face down for a sweet kiss, Kouga didn’t seem to mind at all.


	3. Trans Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from "Here's Where I'm Putting All My Gay Shit" because it's also KogKag.

When Kagome had shown up at his den, shaking in the cold in the middle of the night, Kouga had been furious. Furious that Inuyasha had driven her away, out into the wilderness with nothing but the large yellow bag on her back. 

When Kagome had been depressed for days, weeks even, he had kept her fed, hydrated and warm. It didn’t escape his notice that she flinched anytime someone said her name or said she should go sleep in the den for the unmated women in the tribe.

And even when Kagome had started binding her breasts a little tighter and started wearing armor, he just thought maybe she was trying to fit in better with the rest of the tribe. 

But when Kagome tentatively asked him if she could be called brother instead of sister, everything clicked into place. 

Gender and gender roles within the wolf tribe weren’t rigid and unyielding like some of the human villages he’d been in, but it was still a bit of surprise when Kagome asked him that. 

“You, you want to be called ‘brother’? You’re sure?” Kagome bit her- no his- lip as he nodded, and Kouga nodded back. 

His soft acceptance of Kagome’s new identity was immediate, and brought tears to the smaller man’s face. Enveloping the human into a big bear hug, Kouga gently gave himself a minute to hold the young man in his arms, letting them both process for a few minutes as Kagome sniffled. 

“This doesn’t change anything you know, about my feelings, but if you’re not comfortable with my advances anymore I can stop…” Kouga leaned back and looked into his widened eyes tenderly.

“No!” Kagome’s reaction was immediate, and he blushed. “I mean, no please. Don’t stop. I, uh, I like it. You, I like you.”

Kouga only grinned and swept the other man into a deep kiss.


	4. The Way We Fit (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from "Here's Where I'm Putting All My Gay Shit" because it's also KogKag.

“Hey Kouga!” Kagome’s sweet voice sounded out over the din of the waterfall as she entered the wolf clan’s cave. They hadn't expected her back from her world until tomorrow, but her scent smelled eager as she said goodbye to the nekomata that had carried her here.

She’d been living with the pack for a few months now, since Kikyo’s resurrection. The poor girl had been overwhelmed by the pack's immediate acceptance of her. But it was just their nature. 

After all, they'd all accepted Kouga as a leader, and that was unconventional too. Most wolf youkai packs were matriarchal, and Kouga wasn't exactly a woman. 

But, then again, Kouga wasn’t exactly a man either. 

That's why it worked so well. Instinct demanded a feminine leader, and a few decades ago no one stepped forward but Kouga, so everything fell into place. Just feminine enough to take the role, but just masculine enough to raise questions. 

It was why that dog's comments about Kouga's manhood always made his fur stand on end. Because it hit a little too close to home. Sure, he had all the right equipment, but were you really a man if you didn’t feel like one? If you wore skirts and kept your hair long? If you’d been with just as many men as you had women? 

And now that Kagome was here, living with the pack and maybe a little interested romantically, Kouga was panicking. 

"Can we talk? Maybe in your den so we can be comfortable? Ginta and Hakkaku told me they're taking everybody out for a hunt." Kouga raised an eyebrow at the betas, but they only grinned and gave the couple a thumbs up and a shrug. 

Kagome seemed nervous as they locked eyes and she smiled. A call for a mandatory hunt went up in the distance as they sat on the mountain of furs. Luckily they'd been cleaned and aired out earlier this week so Kouga wasn't embarrassed. 

"Before we start talking, I want your promise that you won't be mad at Hakkaku okay?” Kouga’s eyebrows disappeared into their hairline as she continued, “I approached him before I left, asking for tips to see if you were still interested in me, and he told me… well, everything.” When Kouga pulled away, obviously expecting the inevitable rejection they’d felt from others through their life, Kagome only scooted closer. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I really don’t.” At the skeptical look plastered across Kouga’s face, she brought a hand up to cup a warm cheek. She bit her bottom lip, dropping her hand to cover theirs and looked away.

“Can I tell you a secret about the future? We have a word for people who don’t feel like one gender or the other, “non-binary.” Maybe they feel in between, or maybe they feel like they’re not either. I won’t say it’s common, but it is accepted, for the most part. I think you’d fit in well there, and I really hope you can see it someday.”

Kagome blushed as she blew out a breath nervously and looked into Kouga’s shining, teary eyes.

“The first person I ever kissed, her name was Hitomi. And then I kissed Inuyasha, and then Sango. And now I want to kiss you, if you’ll let me.” Her eyes were half lidded as she leaned in, gently fitting their lips together. 

Kouga let her dominate the kiss and pace, happy beyond words as they pulled apart and Kagome smiled.

They’d have some things to figure out, but then again, what couple didn’t?


End file.
